


The Warmth of Autumn

by InaliaFox



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autumn, Conjunx Endura, DreadOpDay, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Quality Time, Self-Indulgent, fall - Freeform, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: These moments with Dreadwing are the ones Optimus cherishes most.
Relationships: Dreadwing/Optimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Warmth of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for DreadOpDay hosted by @pangolinart on Twitter!  
> Also, Happy Birthday!

Cycles had passed since the end of the war, since the revival of their home. There was still a lot to do, but things seemed to be going rather well. Each cycle it looked a little more like the Cybertron Optimus remembered.

His arms were folded, resting on the metal of the balustrade as he exvented, a small puff of heat visible as he did so. The climate still had a bit of fixing to do as well; though, it should be better before everything else. From what Optimus could recall, it was almost reminiscent of the season on Earth the humans called Fall. He was rather fond of that season, if he did say so himself. Though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost hadn’t heard the soft thunk of pedes on the ground slowly approaching him. There was no need to be on guard all the time, not since the war ended, so it's not as if it was a problem. Things were finally peaceful. Besides, it was evident who the pede falls belonged to. Optimus had grown used to them quite quickly. Standing up, Optimus straightened his back struts, welcoming his new conjunx with a soft, warm smile.

“I brought you your favorite. Warmed med-grade sprinkled with crushed Orpiment and Sapphire.”

His smile only widened as his servo took the offered drink and he turned back, leaning on the balustrade once more as he looked over the city. Bringing the cube to his lips, Optimus took a sip feeling the warm fluid rush down his intake as his taste receptors were hit with the familiar tang of the minerals.

“Is everything okay, Optimus?”

He felt that oh so familiar frame lean against his, causing a low rumble to emit from his own engine. Watching from the corner of his optic as the other mech took a sip of his own drink.

“Everything is fine, Dreadwing. I’ve just been reminiscing about old Cybertron and remembering the human’s Earth customs that take place during weather like this. That is all.” The days became colder as the nights grew longer. Some would wear items called scarves to stay warm and many had some kind of a warmed drink, much like the one Dreadwing had brought him. A part of him did truly miss his human companions, but he knew they were safe and well. Ratchet was still there after all and he wouldn't let anything happen to them so long as he was still online.

“You miss them?”

“I do, I suppose. After having spent so long among them it's… difficult, not having them around.” Another rush of warmth pressed past his intake as he took another sip. If he didn't know any better, Dreadwing did something extra to make his drink taste good. He couldn't remember it ever tasting this amazing when anyone else had made it for him.

“I'm sure you could go visit them.” He knew it was hard for Dreadwing to suggest such a thing. He had never been attached to the humans, not like Optimus had been anyways. The mech may be a neutral, no longer affiliated with either faction, but that didn't mean many of his views had changed any. Besides, if he went, he would want to take Dreadwing with him and he didn't want to do anything that might make his conjunx uncomfortable.

“Perhaps I will someday. For now, I’m perfectly content right where I am, dearspark.”

They leaned against one another, smiling as they sipped on their warmed drinks and watched over the city as it slowly came back to life.

He didn't understand just how lucky he was to have Dreadwing as a conjunx, as a life mate. However, Optimus would be damned if he wasted a single moment of his new life with the mech who had put his faith and trust in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say, I know absolutely nothing about Dreadwing...I suppose this is my hint that I need to learn more about him! He seems like such a good match for Optimus actually....
> 
> I was determined to get a piece in for this, whether I knew much about him or not! I can say I'm pretty happy with it and I hope you all enjoyed this short lil' fic as well! <3


End file.
